nyahproductions fanfiction contest
by m0rK3y-cHaN
Summary: fanfiction contest entry for nyahproductions on deviantart  I didn't know what genre to put it under


"Sempai, it's really not a big deal! I can return a library book by myself; I don't know why you would want to come along!" Haruhi said walking down the halls of the Ouran high school. The halls were empty, the only sounds being their voices and footsteps. "I love spending time with my daughter! And besides, I want to see your commoner's Library" Tamaki answered treading next to her proudly. She sighed and kept walking. It's not that she didn't mind the company but Tamaki isn't exactly good at being quiet. He was usually rather flamboyant and if you combine that with the peaceful setting of a library, it won't exactly end well.

They walked out the school doors and were met with the other host members. "We want to come too~" Hunny said looking up at Haruhi. He tried to give her his cutest but saddest look; he had obviously prepared and planned it. She sighed. They would never take no for an answer.

They all walked up to the library, huge smiles on the hosts faces (all except Haruhi of course). It was May; the sun was slowly starting to set, tinting the sky an orange colour. Haruhi could see the Library up ahead of her and so did the hosts. They walked up slowly until Hunny started to run, Mori followed after him. "It's just a Library" Haruhi mumbled to herself. "While we have heard of a library we have never actually had the chance to visit one" Kyouya said writing something down in a small black book as they approached the library.

They pushed open the doors and stared in awe. There were 3 floors, all visible from the first. The second and third floors have a massive square taken from the middle of the floor allowing you to look up or down depending on where you are. Barely any artificial light was being used because the ceiling was nothing but glass. The orange light from the sky was streaming through the glass, giving everything an orange tint. The first floor consisted of reference books, adult literature and the front desk; the second consisted of children and teen books the third was computers and a sitting area where you can relax and read.

Haruhi dropped her book in the return box. "Ready to go?" she asked pushing on the door. It was too late; the hosts were already gone in their own worlds.

After a half hour of searching, Haruhi finally found all the other hosts. They were now gathered in the computer area on the top floor. "Are you guys ready to go now?" she asked goaded. "Someone left them self logged in on this computer" the twins said in unison, ignoring Haruhi's question. "It's some website called " Hikaru said sitting down in the computer chair. "Looks like a website where you can post your art and stuff" Kaoru added while scrolling through the page. The others gathered around. "Click that picture down there" Haruhi said, pointing to a small picture on the newest deviations page.

"It's called here come the Ouran derps" Kaoru said, eyes wide in shock. The other hosts leaned in to the computer screen as Kaoru Clicked on the picture.

"I can't, why are they, are they making fun of us?" Haruhi asked confused, looking closely to the picture.

"It's under cosplay" Hikaru said still in shock. "They must be our fans or something"

"I think the one on the end is supposed to be me, and then Haruhi is in the middle, then Hunny, then Kyouya" Tamaki said looking from the computer screen to the hosts.

"I think the one on the ground is Kyou-chan too" Hunny said a little scared.

"Those costumes are copyrighted, there is no way they are allowed to wear those without written consent from the school board, and moreover, I don't look as insane as the one on the ground" Kyouya said with a hand on his glasses.

"Do you think they have any more pictures like that?" Hunny asked, looking away from the computer screen and hugging his bunny tighter. Hikaru, who was now in control of the mouse, continued clicking until he reached the users' page. The hosts' eyes widened as they saw over forty pictures of the users dressed in their Ouran uniforms.

"It looks like most of the pictures are of Hunny and Haruhi" Hikaru said clicking on a picture called _…ohai_. "Is that paper towel in the background?" Haruhi asked leaning in closer to the picture "why did you click that one?" she asked.

"I thought it was…cute" Hikaru said turning away from the hosts. Kaoru took the mouse and clicked on a different picture. "This one's called _winter wear_" he said looking at the picture.

The picture showed Hunny in a scarf and hat, hugging usa-chan, standing in the snow. Little flowers were edited in the picture to make Hunny look more sweet, young and innocent.

"I like the hat~ how do you think they got another usa-chan? Hunny asked tilting his head to the side, still looking at the picture. "They probably just made one to look like it" Tamaki said taking the mouse from Kaoru. "I like this one" he said clicking a picture called _no, sempai._ The picture showed Haruhi clearly moving her hand away from Tamaki, who looked like he was trying to hold it.

"Of course you would" Haruhi said taking the mouse from him. She clicked the X in the corner of the page and the page disappeared.

"This is too much" she said walking down the Library stairs. "How do they know how we address each other? They're from America and have probably never been to our club!" she said shaking her head. The other hosts followed her down the stairs and outside. The sun had set now; a cold breeze blew past them. "This makes no sense" she said trying to think of a logical explanation for the pictures. The hosts looked at each other for something that could calm her down. "I thought they were cute" Hunny said looking up at Haruhi.

"Let's just go home" Tamaki said taking Haruhi's hand. The other hosts followed trying to hold Hikaru back, who was trying to take off Tamaki's head.

* * *

><p>what is this, I don't even<p>

ya o.o

this is for nyahproduction's fanfiction contest

this came out really weird

really weird

so yeah o.o

second attempt at a one shot

I can't stop failing can I?

well If you want to see the picture I used go here and look through the gallery~ (my user name on DA is mb333 in case in matters)

h t t p : / / nyahproductions . deviantart . com /

(remove spaces)

I love those guys |D I already won 2 Kiribans /shotforbragging

review it :U


End file.
